


Fools In Love

by KatLeePT



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were fools in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools In Love

She was such a fool to give him up.

He was such a fool to fall in love.

She grew older and wiser, but never found love again.

He watched from afar, at her window every night but never daring again to reveal himself or his feelings.

She dreamed of him coming. He longed to come. But he never did, and she never opened her window.

She thought of trying to call him again, but doing so would require offering another life to the Goblins. She couldn't sacrifice a child, so she died alone with him still watching from afar.

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
